This invention relates to a rolling stand with horizontal rolling rings supported as cantilevers. Such a rolling stand is known from DE-U-No. 8425635. To be more exact, the invention provides a duo rolling stand with horizontal rings supported as cantilevers which is able to be converted into a universal rolling stand. The invention provides means to perform such conversion.
Unlike duo rolling stands having only horizontal rolls, universal stands comprise also vertical rolls or rings.
The part of the stands which supports the horizontal rolls is like a normal duo stand containing cantilevered horizontal rolls, whereas the vertical rolls or rings are fitted to slider means which enable the vertical rolls or rings to be correctly positioned.
The vertical rolls or rings may be freely turning or be driven.
Universal stands are also employed in rolling trains producing slabs and in rolling mills producing wide-flanged and parallel-flanged beams.
However, the known universal stands entail a series of drawbacks such as great volume, heavy weights, maintenance problems, complex operations to replace, adjust and time the rolls and rings and lengthy periods for regulating and timing the stands, such drawbacks rendering desirable the replacement of such stands with other more practical and compact equipment.